The utilization of developmental funds will be guided by the planning and priority setting activities that have been successfully utilized to date as specified in the previous sections (i.e., sections 3, 5 and 6 of the Research Plan). As described above, the LAC will make recommendations regarding the allocation of developmental funds to achieve the goals of the comprehensive Partnership;for the first year of the comprehensive Partnership, this has essentially already been accomplished. The allocation of developmental funds in this proposal is consistent with the planning phase and follows the recommendations of the LAC and the PSC. This application proposes to fund one pilot project, two full projects, and one full program. In addition, we propose to continue and to expand the activities of the Resource. These activities focus on provision of services to the local community and to SDSU and UCSD researchers. In future years, the LAC will further establish priorities and criteria, which will then be used by the Executive Committee to develop new calls for proposals. We will continue to use the LAC recommendations for an action and evaluation plan that have been in place during the Partnership planning process;the plan will be revised and updated as needed in subsequent years. The LAC and the Executive Committee will integrate the recommendations to prioritize types of projects and/or programs that should be supported by developmental funds. Following the procedures in place, all recommendations will be subject to approval by the PSC. The total number of pilot and full projects and/or programs that will be funded through the entire five years of this proposal will be based on the needs and directions of the evolving partnership. The procedures allow flexibility that can be.efficiently implemented given the close working relationship already established betweep the Pis and the LAC members. For instance, if the Partnership activities lead to the conclusion that a. portion of the developmental funds should be allocated in some novel or unique way (e.g., support of new shared resources and/or recruitment of faculty) or would be better used to support pre-pilot or student initiated research proposals, it will be possible to do so. We expect that such possibilities will develop and that particular opportunities will present that will require strategic and prompt action. In these cases, such opportunities will be carefully considered. Important changes in the priorities that may require prompt attention will be discussed with the PSC through e-mail communication and conference calls. If pertinent, institutional representatives will also be included in the decision making process. Based on the continued progress of the partnership, the institutional leadership and the LAC may identify specific areas of research and/or research development that should be encouraged. We anticipate that the LAC guidelines will be specific as to the funds that should be allocated to each of the areas of improvement and expansion that may be identified. As an example, a recommendation may be made to fund additional electives or other classes to be offered at the joint graduate programs, the SDSL) Imperial Valley campus, or perhaps within the School of Nursing. If this were the case, all of these recommendations would be directly associated with the execution of cancer research and to strengthen programs addressing disparities. Nonetheless, we anticipate that a comparatively greater proportion of development funds will be allocated to the implementation of pilot and full research projects and programs through the initial five years of the comprehensive Partnership.